The Lawyer
by avv90
Summary: He was quirkless, he was shamed for what he was. Au where Midoriya doesn't get powers and has to face reality like a real adult. (Actually. I am editing this fic so...)
1. The Real Hero

_**I am making this after watching the English dub version of BNHA and apparently, Kacchan told Deku to go jump off the school. I love him but gosh that made me angry, so here goes a story I came up with in a bit of time. I'm a bit sick but I want to know what you guys think?!-avv90**_

* * *

The Real Hero

"Breaking news!" The T.V boomed in the small cafe, "For more, we turn to our reporter Kyoka Jiro." Her face looked familiar to Midoriya, he had seen her before somewhere… Where?

"Hello, I am Kyoka Jiro!" The news reporter screamed into the camera before a crash was heard in the background, "Here in the center of the city we are being attacked by a villain!" Boom. He could feel the shockwaves that were sounded in the T.V moments before. The Earth shook beneath Midoriya, his eyes grew large. Her headphones moved into the ground before her eyes grew small. "The villain is demanding for the strongest heroes to make scene. He has injured many heroes including Mt. lady, and Kamui Woods. Officials are now beginning to enlist more pro heroes- b-but I am informed that trains are being rerouted and cars are asked to do as well until this situation is fixed!" He could hear her voice tremble. She was new… He always watched the news. It was the first time he'd ever seen her here.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Midoriya sighed, looking down at his phone. Another alert this one was pointing in a different direction to go to. He slowly stood up, taking up his wallet placing a twenty down.

"Are you leaving Sir?" Midoriya plucked up his suitcase offering the young waitress a smile.

"Yes. Work." She gave him a large smile,

"Have a great day!" He lifted his hand before leaving the cafe.

* * *

The cool air outside brought a chill over him, it was nice like this. Winter was nice to be outside in. He shrugged and continued to move. He paused slightly seeing a police officer halting him from further moving.

"Sir- there is a villain going on a rampage!" Midoriya offered him a slight smile,

"Look- my work is near there-"

"You will have to take an alternative route- there must have been one sent to your phone already no?"

"No-No… My work is where that Villain is." The officer's brow rose, he looked me down than up before scoffing.

"Are you a Pro-hero?" Midoriya hated having this talk.

"Does it matter?"

"For your own safety, it does!" Midoriya paced back for a moment before moving closer to the officer. He fished into his pocket, "Sir what are you doing- I do not take bribes!" Midoriya paused, looking back at the man with a puzzled look before handing the man his business card.

"It's for the villain." He took it examining it. "When he get's captured give him this- tell him I'm not cheap but I will get him out." The officer lip rose a bit, "And never assume I anyone is going to bribe you-"

"You're that Lawyer!" Midoriya blinked slowly,

"Do me that favor-"

"Like hell, I will!" The officer pulled the card down, tearing it into pieces. "You scum!" He threw it back to Midoriya's face. "I hope you know there is a place for men like you in hell!" Midoriya sighed,

"It's the throne," Midoriya whispered.

"What?!"

"Thank you, officer." Midoriya bowed turning back,

"You quirk-less lowlife!" Midoriya waved his hand back. How many times in his life will him being powerless be brought up as a reason to dislike him? If he was born with power would he be loved? If he had them would he be a better man? This always ran through his head when he was in high school. When he finished college when he passed his bar exam when he helped overturn convictions. All that happened was that he turned into some other villain one allowed to walk through the streets, the only lawyer who tried to help villains.

* * *

If you're confused tell me if you like it tell me- what should we do next? I have a thing in mind but tell me what you think! Bye!


	2. Corrupt Hero

_**Okay so let me start off by saying the number of people who actually liked my idea was amazing so thank you to everyone who reviews and favorited and followed me! It was a surprise because, first of all, I wrote it in a sick haze. Secondly, It was during Hurricane Harvey, and I was just annoyed with slow wifi and on night quil one night so I don't know how it was published or edited tbh. But hey you guys liked it so I'm here doing my part giving you a chapter 2!-avv90**_

* * *

Corrupt Hero

Midoriya pushed open the front door, head lowered slightly as he entered. The bright lights at the entrance made his eyes sting before they adjusted to his surroundings. He squinted briefly until the front desk came into proper view. A large bulk of wood- curved into a c, modeled to hold up to five secretaries. He only had three. The lobby was neatly kept, couches and a Television playing the news. Midoriya lifted his hand as a greeting,

"Morning."

"Good morning Mr. Midoriya." Izuku lowered his head slightly to his secretaries. They were all here… on time.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" He paused, "The attack-" They looked up to him, reminding him he was the only person who had to take a detour. His workers had their hero licenses. Their licenses however never insured that they would find an agency to accept them when they graduated. Most of the people who were employed in the work fields these days were failed heroes or people with unappealing quirks. The ones who didn't make the cut or failed at making a name for themselves were now the ones who were forced to work nine to five, five days a week. Standard two weeks off. Okay- health benefits.

Midoriya moved to the counter before folders were slammed down with holy fury. He bounced back in shock,

"You have nine cases to read through before twelve- then an appointment to speak with a new client." Midorima nodded,

"Thank you Kaibara." He lifted his dark eyes slightly from his laptop. Midoriya nodded without another word moving along to his next assistant.

"Good morning Komori-" His greeting was cut abruptly,

"Mr. Midoriya- the Tokyo police station is calling us again!" Izuku looked at the girl on the far side. Izuku gritted his teeth,

"Put them on hold Tokage." Midoriya pulled up a thick folder showing it to her.

"They said they have someone who is refusing to eat-" Midoriya waved her off,

"They're bluffing." Izuku smiled at Tokage. She froze mouth ajar, Midoriya opened the first folder, quickly looking down the paper. New face, different crime.  
"Mr. Midoriya has other obligations today but I can certainly take a message-" She turned to stone for a moment,

"He will take the case." Izuku looked up at her, "Yes…" She searched for a pen quickly- reaching over on Komori's side taking up the pen she was using to write something down. "When is he needed?" She scribbled down a list of numbers and then slammed the pen down. "Yes." She bowed to the phone slightly, "Thank you, and he will be there at one." She slammed the phone down, sighing. Midoriya looked back at her,

"Um… Did you not just hear Kaibara say that we are completely booked today?" Komori spoke low,

"Mr. Midoriya cannot be there at one- he is booked and has an appointment at 12 besides that Mr. Midoriya has papers to read through-" Tokage looked back to Midoriya slamming her fist on the table.

"This client is on death row!" There was a slow silence that spread through the room. It was clear that the tension was thick.

"There are many clients that we take that are on death row Tokage," Kaibara stated.

"This is different!" Midoriya closed the manila folder, pressing his eyes closed.

"Cancel it.' Tokage eyes grew large,

"Boss!"

"I don't want to repeat myself, call and apologize-"

"Let me explain!" Midoriya looked at her,

"You said that man is on death row?" She nodded,

"He is also on a hunger strike!'

"Is he?" Izuku opened his first folder again slowly he looked at the paper once again. "What did he do?" Her eyes grew large,

"Why do you even care?! You take any case as long as they pay!" Izuku lifted his gaze to her,

"You have a point... I'll take anyone who will pay a consultation fee and anyone who is prepared to go into debt for hiring me." Midoriya's voice held no interest. "I have two men who are on death row right now- and their execution dates have already been announced-but do you know why they called me?" Her mouth was slightly opened, "Because I'm a good lawyer." Midoriya looked down at his watch, sighing. "Never clear my schedule without my permission." Her eyes grew glossy. "Komori, send all my messages to my office." Midoriya moved from the front desk making his way through the hall connected to the front desk and into his office.

* * *

Double homicide, and suspect found with the weapon on hand that matched suspects DNA. Blood covered the suspect along with bite marks that match one of the victims.

She without a doubt must have killed them but Izuku needed to make it so that it seems she didn't mean to. First-degree murder is a capital offense but Third-degree was something Izuku could work with. Two men, and a hysterical woman who felt harassed- hopefully she was conventionally beautiful. Midoriya pulled out the suspect's photo. He blinked twice at the photo. It was just a photo of a sign with the prisons name. Was this some sick joke? Izuku thought before sighing,

"Invisible." He sank his head low, thumping it on his desk. "Great..."

 _Bzzz!_

Midoriya lifted his head and pushed a small button on his desk,

"Yes?"

"It is eleven-thirty. You should begin to prepare to leave for the twelve p.m meeting." Izuku pulled himself up from his chair.

"Yes. I will be leaving soon." Izuku reached forward pressing the button again.

 _Bzzz!_

 _Bzz!_

Izuku sighed, reaching into his pocket taking up his phone. The problem has been resolved- and the route is now safe for passersby to take. Izuku's commute was now shortened by seven minutes.

* * *

He pulled the door closed behind him, leaning his weight forward.

"Endeavor has arrived on the scene!" Izuku was sure that he asked for the volume to be turned down. It was going to give him a headache! He moved down the hallway, seeing the bright blaze on the screen distorting his vision. "Without heroes- villains would run mayhem and ruin our economy. Which is why we pro-heroes are so important! -And why all villains need to be behind bars!" Cheers erupted from the speakers. Izuku leered at the screen before he let out a scoff.

The economy was only working because of the working class, and there was a pro-hero speaking of what needed to happen? What is important are those villains who destroy and promote growth and change in the system and cities infrastructures. It provides new jobs in construction and law- enforcement for containment. Before speaking all high and mighty like that pro-heroes should know their pay is so large they leave less heard of heroes searching for chump-change yet they speak of villains- otherwise known as the 'lower-class' who are trying to survive in this type of world? This is why he was doing what he was doing. Izuku was the working class. He was the one promoting the gain of the economy and the one who needed to work harder to pay for the luxury those heroes expected. He overcharged yes, but it is the only way to get ahead in life. Stepping on top of each other. Capitalism, man.

"Mr. Midoriya? Is something wrong?" Kimori asked. Izuku looked to his secretary, still a bit hazy.

"Tokage!" He heard her sit up in fear, "Call back the police-"

"Pardon?" She let out,

"Tell them I'm taking in new cases."

"New-?" Tokage tilted her head,

"Mr. Midoriya!" Kaibara let out, "It's just too much work... we all won't be able to handle anymore-"

"Find someone new to work here." It was like a spark idea. "I'll interview next week." He could do that. "On Monday."

"I will collect the paperwork then?" Komori let out, "Will you be working into the night again?" Midoriya ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes..."

"Then I will drop off the rest of the paperwork at your home?" Midoriya felt embarrassed. It was Friday and he was making everyone work late into the evening. He bowed to her,

"Please!" He had never seen Komori's face- her hair covered too much of it but the slight smile on her lips let him know she didn't mind. He again bowed,

"I'll be first to leave then!"

"Take care!" Tokage let out,

"Be safe!" Kaibara exclaimed, just as Midoriya pushed the door open out.

* * *

"Start by explaining one thing."

"What?"

"Your son- did he succeed in the murder of Mr?"

"Hero-slayer?"

"Yes."

"No." This conversation was slightly confusing. Izuku grumbled before he noted the eyes that were laid on him by the older woman. She looked unpleased at his comment.

"Oh… You see- when the other person in a crime is left alive and badly hurt- what I am trying to say is that no matter what we try to settle on with the other person they will most likely decline and press charges on your son." She did not look amused. "I mean that getting a full acquittal and him being completely released with no jail time is unlikely when a plaintiff is there to accuse-"

"That man is a villain! Who would believe such a scum compared to my son?!"

"That villain is a person as well." Her brow rose to Izuku,

"Like anyone cares about him-" She sat up a bit, looking over at him. "Why are you defending him?"

"He will be a problem in claiming your son did nothing wrong. In fact, he may face a small sentence-"

"Aren't you supposed to take care of that?! I'm paying you more than enough to solve all this." Izuku sighed, leaning back on the recliner he was sat at. It was a nice place. It was the head of cooperation for the Iida family. He wasn't invited here, he was summoned. The family was under quite a bit of scrutiny due to the issue that the eldest son had caused.

"Why does everyone think I'm a magician?" Izuku whispered lowly.

"Pardon?" Her ears were sharp. Izuku sat up looking at the hardened woman.

"What I said was even with magical evidence to appear I cannot promise that I can get your son out scotch free."

"Then why am I hiring you?!" She eyed him as if he were meat.

"I am the best in my league in Japan."

"Is that so?" She curled her lip at me, "I think I'll find the second best then." Izuku nodded,

"You could, by all means, hire whoever you want madam but the best is the best." She pressed her eyes, Izuku saw her jaw clench.

"How long."

"Excuse me?"

"How long do you estimate he will be imprisoned?!" Izuku leered to the women,

"A week, at most a month."

"If we lose?" Izuku shook his head,

"If we win."

"How long if we lose?" Izuku didn't have to consult anything to know the amount. He had sentenced a few heroes who didn't hire him.

"Assault and battery around 25 but in combo with attempted murder as the victim will claim it would look around two to twenty."

"Months?!" Izuku shook his head,

"Years." She placed a scowl on her face. "So you could hire the second best, but will receive second best representation." Her brows drew closer together,

"Is it true that you have never lost a case?" This was something else Izuku expected. Sure, he has had a long winning streak but with a bit of googling or even just calling his secretaries would clearly indicate Izuku had lost quite a few cases in his younger years. It took five years to start actually winning without any convictions.

"I will only say that I am good at my profession and I will do the best I can to represent your son in court." Her eyes were cold. She did not look amused at him for not confirming the rumors.

"You've sold yourself." Izuku's eyes grew large. "I will wire the money to your account then," She pushed back from her chair. Izuku followed standing up moving to her arm extended. She took his hand, staring into his eye. "I expect to hear from you tomorrow with the details of how you will be defending my son."

"You will." She broke the handshake,

"Now get out of my office." Midoriya lowered his head to her,

"Have a nice day."

* * *

Izuku climbed the stairs to his apartment. It was so late at night, well past midnight. His nose burned red, matching his cheeks. He had gotten a few drinks after being interrogated by a woman who made him feel like he was worthless. She must have made others feel the same way. Izuku reached his door, patting his pocket to find his keys. He found them, quickly he leaned over the door trying to use the illumination of the lamps overhead. The door swung open, making Izuku lose his balance falling forward.

"Oh? Mr. Mydoria?" Izuku looked up,

" ?" Izuku blinked twice, before standing himself up and bowing to her. "I apologize I thought this was my own home-"

"It is." He his head swung up.

"Then- why am I outside?"

"You went out for drinks again?" Izuku forgot, he gave her keys when she first started working for him. She was his first secretary and he relied on her to leave paperwork at his home since even back then.

"Yes."

"I do hope you ate beforehand?" Izuku nodded,

"I did."

"Good." Komori stepped aside, allowing for Izuku to enter his home. Izuku heard her shut the door behind them, as he pulled his shoes off lifting himself out of the mud-room and entering his home. "The meeting with the Iida family went well I hear?"

"They sent the case files to us already huh?"

"They did." She was following him as he entered his living room, wobbly he moved to his couch. He lowered himself down, resting his face on the cushion. "It was a surprise honestly…"

"What was?" Izuku let out,

"I went to school with one of the Iida boys… the youngest one- Tenya I think?" Kimori thought for a moment, "Mr. Izuku he and I attended UA." Izuku pulled his head up,

"Yeah?" Izuku felt a cold bottle press on his face. He reached for it, sitting up. A water bottle.

"Drink it." Izuku did as she commanded. "I left all the new case files from today in your office."

"Thank you."

"I've even placed some resumes for potential secretaries." Kimori fastened her coat over her suit, "I do hope you have a chance to read through them all."

"I'm sorry it was such a mess." She pushed back her hair slightly,

"I cleaned up a bit in there. I couldn't stand to look at the room- or the state your apartment was in."

"Sorry." Izuku lowered his head.

"I expect that you will be moving out of this scummy apartment soon?"

"I like it here-"

"You make a fortune at this point. After we win this case I will help you find a better place- one that has a bigger office than just a shoe closet okay?"

"If you would please Ms. Kimori." She nodded,

"Now go rest. You have a lot to read through by the end of this weekend." Kimori pulled her bag in her hand. "I made you a stew and it's on the stove- it should be good if you are still hungry or when you wake up from that hangover tomorrow okay?" Kimori made her way to the hall just as Izuku called for her.

"Thank you, Ms. Kimori!" She stopped in her tracks,

"Mr. Mydoria?" She turned back to me, "May I ask you a question?" Izuku blinked lightly,

"Of course."

"Why did you choose to take in those new cases?" He pondered for a simple moment,

"You've worked with me the longest huh?" He shook his head, "We've both seen how much it sucks to lose… time after time."

"It was the start of your career, it was more than expected Mr. Midoriya."

"I still ruined people's lives Ms. Kimori. After we started winning… people began rumors that it was actually my quirk- but you know... there will be a day when I am going to lose. I will lose and it will be very public."

"Are you fearing that moment? The moment you lose?" Her words stuck out,

"I am not fearing it- but it is highly anticipated."

"How does that answer my question?"

"I hate heroes Ms. Kimori." She was a hero or at least tried to be one.

"Why?"

"I wanted to become a hero Ms. Kimori- but when I was young a doctor ruined my dreams by telling me I was never going to get a quirk. I still decided I was going to be a hero."

"A hero?"

"I know. I am far from that word." Izuku let out a scoff, "I seem more like a villain who only helps others get out of jail- even Tokage said so. I won't say she's wrong though. But after I remembered something- I was helping people get a second chance. We've forgotten that feeling Ms. Kimori?"

"What feeling is that Mr. Midoriya?"

"The feeling of change."

* * *

O-O


	3. Praying Hero

_**Fun fact! I have court today, and instead of resting here I am. Writing this garbage! So, I usually write this story when two things occur. I am sick, and the weather is shit. But the weather in Texas isn't too bad right now- and I am healthy. Besides my new earings. They got infected and let me just say eww. Hey if you have an AO3 account go read my stories avv99. So, I wrote this story when I was 17. I'm 19 now, so like that's a leap. But hey- when I see people commenting even though I'm not active- it gives me a small glimmer of hope. So before the years up I was determined to update. Even though this is short by comparison to my now- usual length stories which go 12-25 pg. I just wanted a bit of an update. A little action packed too. But hey- anime me comes back when times are shit. So, here I am giving you the story you liked. Have a nice read and hope you enjoy- avv90**_

* * *

Morning came, and Izuku begrudgingly stood up. His head pounded, making him shiver to his core. He should have gone straight home instead of going out drinking. He slipped on his slippers moving to his kitchen. On the stove was a note.

"I made chicken soup for you. Heat it up, and don't work too much."- Kimori. Izuku shook his head, his cheeks running red. He really shouldn't be using his secretaries like that. He was sure it was against some part of their contracts, they shouldn't be cooking him a meal. She was nice though, too nice for someone like him.

* * *

Izuku stared at the stack of papers on his left. He swears every time he finished with one case file, another one appeared on the stack. He had been at this for over six hours, and he hadn't made a sizable divot in his work. Maybe because Izuku's mind is warped around his new case. The Iida family was quite well known, and this case was being observed by much of the population. He didn't think it was a good idea to… just go on with this case as if it was a typical one. The media would be all over him, and this was going to be quite a showcase. The son of a famous hero brand versus the hero killer. He knew who the media would favor, no point in arguing there- but in the court of law, it wasn't the majority population's choice. It was whoever can spin the right tale in front of the jury and the judge. That sets apart who wins and who loses. Izuku was good at stories, but this was gonna be quite a handful. He sighed, pushing up a different case file. He had a lot of work, and he was sure his staff was probably at home going through emails too.

Izuku jumped slightly, remembering.

"Oh?! I have to hire someone!"

 _Bzz!_

 _Bzz!_

 _Bzz!_

Izuku grumbled, pulling his phone up. It was a series of texts, from Kimori. Kaibara, and Tokage. He didn't like this.

 _Bzz!_

It was the Iida's number. Shit. Something must have happened. He unlocked his phone, quickly clicking the latest pop up banner.

 ** _Explain_**.

Well, Izuku didn't know what to explain. He clicked back and clicked Kimori's text. His eyes grew large at what she had written.

 ** _Mr. Izuku…_**

 ** _There have been some allegations against_**

Tokage's banner came down. He read it quickly.

 ** _YOU'RE BEING ACCUSED OF BRIBERY!_**

Well. He most certainly wasn't hoping on seeing his time off. He pulled his phone up, dialing quickly.

"Ms. Kimori, we are going to be having an emergency meeting. In an hour, is that all right?"

"Yes. I will call the rest of the staff Mr. Izuku." He nodded,

"Yeah, I'll be at the office soon."

* * *

Izuku stumbled into the office, in only a pair of jeans and a regular shirt. His eyes darted up, seeing his entire staff already there.

"Mr. Izuku?" Izuku lifted the bag in his hand,

"I bought donuts."

* * *

Tokage was typing quickly on her laptop,

"The allegations are spreading quickly."

"It's okay… They've done this before-" Kaibara tapped his pen on the paper. Kimori shook her head,

"Never before a major case like this." Izuku was seated at the front, his phone going off like crazy. "We have to figure out who said this first-"

"Already did." Head's turned to Tokage, "It's on the internet-" Kaibara waved his arms in the air,

"Who was it?!" She bit her upper lip, "It's apparently a pro-hero." Kimori tilted her head,

"Who?"

"It's this actress. Uwabami. She apparently made a joke about it on air-"

"What kind of joke?" Kaibara shouted, Tokage jumping back lightly at his tone.

"She said- that Ingenium made a good choice in legal representation. That his legal team has a history of- never losing… maybe because they pay off the court." Izuku pressed his eyes shut.

"So just gossip?" Kimori sighed sitting back in her seat. Kaibara still looked bewildered,

"What are we to do-" Izuku rubbed his temples with his thumbs.

"Well, I have to go meet with the Iida clan… and make sure we haven't lost this case. Then... " Izuku shrugged, "I'll put in a defamation file on Ms. Uwabami." Izuku pressed his eyes closed. "Ms. Tokage will publish it. Kaibara, can you please contact Ms. Uwabami's legal team? We're suing for everything- unless she makes a public apology, and recounts her statement."

"Yes, Sir." Izuku peered at his legal team,

"We're fine. We'll get out of this one guys- So… let's not look too somber?" Heads slowly nodded, Izuku sat up from his seat. "Now, shall we go eat?"

"Eat?" Kimori asked. Izuku nodded,

"I called you all out on your time off, the least I can do is buy you all a good meal?" The three people placed smiles on their faces.

"Yeah." Tokage let out, "Let's go."

* * *

He had to go through hell to keep this case. So, he was going to have to win. How? He was working on it. Collecting information was Tokage's job. And boy was she good. She had already found a lot of witnesses, who were claiming that Ingenium was a good man. Kinda like, too good to do anything bad. That was a basis, convince the audience to have sympathy for your client. Ingenium was going to be presented as a fine gentleman, who wouldn't hurt a fly. Which was a bit of stretch? The hero killer was hospitalized with a lot of broken bones. Now, he had to bundle together a good amount of conceiving evidence to point to the fact that the plaintiff was a criminal. Yes, it wasn't that hard to do so. Hence, him being a villain. But hey, in court no one was a hero and no one was a villain. How could he prove that this man… was the one at wrong? That was what was tough. That was what he had to wrap his mind around. How in the world would he explain to people that this man, who attacked this villain and demolished him- how he was a good guy, Izuku tilted his head, where-

That was it! He smirked, opening his desk drawer. He thumbed down the labeled files, searching for- notebooks. He took up a stack of them, tossing it on his desk. They were composition books- he hadn't seen any of these in a long time. He picked up the first one- staring at the first page. Number one.

"All Might." He smiled at it, but it soon dropped. He swallowed hard, closing the first book. He scavenged through the rest, reaching the seventh book. He swiped through the pages until he hit a certain passage. "This will do."

* * *

Izuku walked into his office, yawning.

"Morning Mr. Izuku!" Izuku rose his hand to Kaibara,

"Morning-"

"Mr. Izuku? Some of the applicants have already arrived and are prepared to be interviewed." Izuku paused, staring at Kimori. "Should I send in the first one?"

"What?" Tokage stood from her seat,

"Mr. Izuku we have a meeting with Ms. Uwabami's legal team today. They called and said they'd like to speak with you." Izuku paused,

"With me-"

"Yes." Izuku nodded,

"Then… schedule that for later, alright?" She pressed her lips together,

"I-I have to interview people now."

"Then do I send the first applicant in?" Izuku scratched his head, nodding lightly.

"Yeah." Monday morning. He already had a lot stacked on his plate first thing on a Monday morning.

* * *

"So… You only have a hero degree?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Izuku had asked this question to so many people. So many different faces, every single one of them a failed hero. He was growing bored, and he knew that they were all underqualified and expected him to hire them. But hey, he drew in a good turn-out. Which was a surprise, since- his company and name was always being dragged through the gutter. Every question was answered the same. All their tones the same. Izuku was pretty sure that he could just throw all their names into a bowl- pick out a name and have the same outcome. Someone who would hold back his office, and force the older employees, (namely Kimori and Kaibara) to waste time training this person. Right now too, the last thing he needed was his best workers being held back to try to catch someone up. He needed someone who could jump in, and just keep up with the high stress in this office.

"Thank you…" His head bobbled lightly, "I will contact you with further information regarding…"

"The position?" He stared back at the person nodding.

"Yeah…" Izuku stood up, the other person following. He shook his hand, and they left his office. He didn't think he was going to hire anyone right now- not in the least. It would only cause more mayhem-

"Mr. Izuku?" He drew his head,

"Kimori- I don't know if I want-"

"We have one last applicant." Izuku pressed his eyes closed, sighing.

"Is this the last one?" Kimori nodded,

"Last one." Izuku stood from his seat, as Kimori let in the last person. Izuku stared at her. She was short. She was wearing a white dress shirt, with a pencil skirt- tied together with a simple black belt. She was wearing black high heels, still, Izuku was sure he was taller than her. She had light brown hair, cut just at her shoulder length. Her eyes were large, with her eyes caramel hue. Her cheeks bright pink, with a small round face. Izuku was lost at words with her beauty.

"Hello?" She blinked lightly, "Hello?" Izuku jumped up, his face growing bright red.

"Yes!" She was spooked by his voices loudness, "Um… Sit down?" He blinked, eyes drawing to the chair in front of him. She nodded,

"Yes." She moved through his messy office, taking a seat in front of his desk. "Hello, Mr.-"

"Izuku. Don't bother with Mydoriya." She nodded quickly,

"Mr. Izuku, I am Uraraka Ochako." He nodded,

"Alright, can you tell me about yourself?" She seemed excited to hear that question,

"I am a hard worker. Who offers a lot to a workspace. I am versatile and can handle new challenges." She was the first to actually properly answer that question. Wow.

"So, do you understand the position we are offering?"

"I understand I would be handling mostly paperwork, and calls with clients and helping you with your schedule." Izuku nodded, knowing all too well. His schedule was so packed that it scared a lot of people away.

"It's a lot of work."

"I understand." She nodded, "And I believe I can handle it." He took in a deep breath narrowing his eyes,

"My law firm… has been under quite a bit of scrutiny. I am sure you've heard- we are handling a huge case right now?" Her face looked more determined.

"Yes, I have seen it. It is a large issue right now… but I also did more research and it was quickly disproven as a rumor." Izuku's brow moved up at that.

"I thank you for doing your research Ms. Ochako." She gave him a large smile, this one sent him to look down quickly at her application on his desk. He looked at it. Noticing where she had heard about the job.

"So how did you hear about us hiring?" Her head turned up,

"I heard through a friend that you were hiring."

"A friend?" She nodded,

"Ms. Kimori is an acquaintance from my high school days!" There it was. The problem he had found with every single person who had come through his office today.

"Oh? You have your hero degree?" She pressed her lips together,

"Yes." That was the answer he dreaded, "But- I did get a work certificate afterward." She nodded, "I didn't make it as a hero… not at all…" She let out a giggle, "Not everyone can make it as a hero right?" Izuku nodded,

"I don't have powers so I wouldn't know." Her eyes grew large at that,

"You-You were born-"

"Without any quirk?" He nodded, "Is that surprising?" She shook her head quickly,

"No.. No… Yes." That was also a first. Most people tried to lie to him. "Usually people just have unfavorable quirks… I haven't ever heard of anyone without powers completely." He nodded,

"Yeah." He smiled at her, "It is quite odd, no? Being quirkless?" She stared at him,

"It's your normal though. If it is your normal then it isn't odd Mr. Izuku." Her smile had faded- a look of determination masking it, "Having a quirk- it puts you at a higher position yes. There is not a single doubt about that- but you've managed without such a handicap in life." He didn't want to hear this. Not from someone with a quirk. "You have people believing you have a quirk, which is why you win your cases- but it seems like those individuals can't see past someones hard work." What? "You don't have the luxury of sitting back and having issues solved with something that you were given at birth. You actually work for your achievements. That makes them- tens- no, a hundred times better no?" Izuku's mouth was gaping at her words, she seemed to realize it. Covering her own mouth, "I'm sorry… I speak a lot, don't I?" She shook her head, "Sorry-"

"Don't apologize." Izuku smiled, "That was the nicest thing anyone-" His mind drew back, remembering the times he would get down on his knees. He would pray to be born different, to be born normal. To have a quirk, and go to U.A. To meet his hero. To be like All Might. To be a hero. How much pain his childhood held. How he prayed to have been different. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He gave her a faint smile, raising a hand. "I think that's the end of the interview." He smiled, sitting up from his chair, "I-I will contact you… with further information regarding the position." She nodded,

"Yes." She stood up, lowering her head to him. He waited for her to leave, but just as she reached the door she turned her head back. "I'm sorry… I-I can see how the interview went- and I just… I just want to say. I did mean what I said- I understand I probably didn't get the job… but I was serious. You-" She smiled at him, "Are amazing. Not just because you have a setback, but because you don't ever seem to bring it up. It's like it's at the back of your mind, you know it is- and it still a tender subject. You don't let it get the best of you- but please…" She shrugged, "Be proud of who you are Mr. Izuku." And with that, she closed the door behind her. Izuku stared at where she stood, falling back into his seat. Why? Was she a mindreader? Ho-how could she know all that? Izuku blinked away a few tears. She… she had gotten into his mind. That was what happened! And who was she? To tell him to be proud of himself? He was a quirkless man. In a world where people had powers, Izuku was lower than that.

* * *

"Mr. Izuku?" He smiled back at Kimori as she entered his office,

"Yes?"

"How did the interviews go?" Izuku pressed his lips together,

"Not sure I want to hire any of them." Her smile faded,

"No?" He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Well… I can find more candidates then?"

"Yes. Please, do that." She nodded,

"Ms. Uwabami's legal team arrived and are waiting for you in our meeting room." Izuku stood from his seat, nodding.

"I will see to them then?" She turned her head back, ready to leave when Izuku stopped her.

"Ms. Kimori?" She paused, turning back to him.

"Yes, Mr. Izuku?" His mouth opened, but words didn't seem to come out. He stumbled with his voice,

"W-was Ms. Ochako a mindreader?" She shook her head quickly,

"No. Zero Gravity, why?" He blinked quickly,

"No reason." He smiled at her, "I'll get to that meeting now then?"

* * *

"My client didn't mean-"

"She's a grown woman," Her hair hissed at him, The snakes in her hair stating at him. "she tarnished my name. We both know I have more than enough proof to disprove her allegations. If she doesn't publically take back the blame then, I will have no other choice then to sue her." The other man sighed, rolling his eyes he turned to her. Whispering what he said to her. Izuku had to go through this a lot, have a client speak through a lawyer but it was annoying to be on the other end of this.

"My client wants to reiterate-" Izuku let out a large sigh, tilting his head to her.

"Well tell her, that if she wants to drag this out- I have no issue suing her." Izuku looked back at her lawyer, "Me and you have already both been to court against each other no?" The man nodded,

"Yes-"

"Then we both know I have never lost to you. We both know I am in the right- and if she doesn't comply with my request that we will both be in court. And with our record, I doubt I will lose this- when again we both know I am in the right." His mouth closed,

"You can't just go around spouting like that-" Izuku's glare moved to the woman. She wasn't too smart. Should have just spoken through her lawyer.

"You lied. You know you did-"

"I did-" Her lawyer turned his head to her,

"Ms. Uwabami?!" Izuku sat up from his seat, reaching into his pocket. He showed her his phone.

"Now," He sneered at her lightly. "I have a recorded confession-"

"It was co-hersed-" The other lawyer began, Izuku shook his head.

"Don't lie." Izuku shrugged,

"I will claim your quirk-"

"Now we have to go through my medical documents? I am quirkless. It's taped on the door at the front." Izuku shook his head, "Also, another lie and a threat." He looked back at them both, "The room is bugged as well. You both signed the documents when you arrived, so I can use this as proof." Izuku paused the recorder, stuffing it back into his pants. "I am a lawyer with very little time on my hand." He looks hardened, as he took his seat once more. "I will ask one last time Ms. Uwabami, Make a public apology or I will take you to court- and I won't lose."

* * *

"Hello, I Uwabami am here to make a public statement regarding a comment I made the other day." Izuku looked up briefly at the television. "I made a false accusation concerning-" He moved to the television, turning it off.

"Mr. Izuku she was getting to the apology!" Tokage shouted back at him,

"She's going to say the same thing I gave you to send to her." They all drew silent, "Besides we have bigger fish to fry." Kimori stood from her seat, approaching him.

'We do." She handed him his briefcase. "You're off to the Tensei Iida case?" He nodded,

"Should we cancel the rest of the day?" He nodded,

"Yeah… I don't think I'll be back for a while." Kaibara nodded,

"I will handle that then." Izuku took his briefcase, smiling at his team. "Wish me luck."

"Luck is for those who aren't confident!" Tokage called, "You got this boss man!" Izuku nodded,

"Let's hope so."

* * *

 _ **In a world filled with useless anime female protagonist, Uraraka is not one. She is one of my first few favs who- actually does something! I love her, and with much respect wanted her to be in my story. Can you guess what will happen next? Let me tell you- court. Yup, the long-awaited case will dawn on us soon. How soon- let's hope for shitty weather and the flu and I'll give you all a great story to read! Lol. No, I do want to know what you guys think though?! I love reading comments cause they help shape this story you know- some people get upset when I say that. Cause they want to "read my ideas". I'm a college kid who still gets on F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-.-n-e-t. I can't be too creative hun. Well. Hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you next time! Night! Oh! And like always, I didn't edit this too well. Cause it's 4 am and I need to be up early. But I think it's a hell of a lot better than younger me's editing! Remember to Love Yourself, and stay hydrated! I edited this, cause I was on pain meds when I wrote this.**_


	4. Armoured Hero

**_Hello, I am avv90. Do I post often? No. I write Bts fanfiction now. Get with the program kids. Which by the way- is super good. But, nonetheless, it is time. I am sick. AS fuck. It is rainy. Weather and my health have aligned and I am here for the update. Is she long? No. But she is a promised court case. Enjoy._**

* * *

Izuku wasn't the best at entering the courtroom, well- firstly because people knew instantly who he was. So, there was always a bit of- a measure of speaking with the judge over the matter. Making sure no bias would take place with the juries so that was a thing. So, Izuku always got there early. Today, was no different. He arrived early and popped in to get a cup of coffee next door. He went straight to the courthouse after. His briefcase was at his side, slapping his leg as he walked. Izuku smiled at the guard outside, giving him a small nod as the door was opened for him. Izuku walked slowly to the room. The door opened again, walking in slowly. Eyes moved to him instantly. He could feel the air in the room turn tense. Giving a small smile, to the people in the room.

"Morning," He chocked out. He took in a deep breath, moving forward to his seat. Izuku placed his coffee and briefcase down. He sat down. Murmurs around the room behind him made him bit his lower lip.

"Good morning, Mr. Midoryia." He turned his head to the side, catching sight of the prosecutor besides him.

"Morning," Izuku nodded to him, "Mr?"

"Minoru." The smaller man smiled at him, "My third time against you," Izuku's mouthed opened, nodding. He couldn't this man at all. Not in the slightest. Oh, well.

"You've won?" The purple haired man's eyes were darting around the room.

"No." He let out bitterly, "N-not yet anyways." His voice was breaking. Izuku nodded,

"Good luck with that,"

"So- not looking to settle?" Izuku paused for a moment,

"I don't feel like we need to." Izuku smiled at him, "Or do you know something I don't?" Mineta stared at Izuku,

"You seem cocky- did last time too." Izuku crossed his arms over his chest,

"Do I?" He scratched his cheek, "Didn't mean for it to-to feel as if I was." Izuku let out, "I don't want to seem disrespectful."

"It seems as if you are." Mineta shrugged, "My client is coming in a wheelchair, yours is in chains for the first time ever- might want to change the way your acting." Izuku's eyebrows moved up,

"The tables have turned," Izuku moved his hand to his mouth wiping it. "Have they not?" He gushed a little.

"It has," Mineta smiled, "Which is why- my office will be opened later- for all any deals you'd like to make." Izuku nodded,

"Sounds great… I'll let one of my assistants know." Mineta drew his eyes closed,

"Well, best of luck." He stretched his arm out to Izuku, who stared at it for a moment. Why was he trying to shake Izuku's hand? Most of the other prosecutors avoided- looking into his eyes, touching him, speaking to him, and his favorite- breathing around him. Yes, someone came in with a mask. Izuku racked all these wacky notions up to some very- terrified and skeptical people, who think that everything in this world is achieved with some magical powers- and not hard extensive research, and actual talent at their jobs. "What's wrong?" He asked Izuku. Izuku could digress, but overall- what harm was there to touch this weird man's arm? So, Izuku moved his hand up- shaking this guys hand.

"Good luck," Izuku returned. Mineta moved to his own table at the other side of the courtroom. Izuku finally settled in his seat, taking up his coffee. He tipped back his drink, staring at the wall. It took a while, Mineta's client was wheeled in. He could feel a hushed tone run through the room. Mineta drew up a smirk to Izuku. Izuku lowered his cup of coffee, looking around the room. It was hard to read the room. They all got the feeling- that he was the villain, but- he was hurt. Izuku looked over at the seat beside him. Where was his client? The door to the side was thrown open- there he was! Chained up. Well… Izuku pressed his lips together. He had served villains. He gritted his teeth, won't be any more different than that… right? He shrugged it off, the guard moving his client to the seat beside him. Izuku smiled at him,

"Nice to see you again Tensei Iida." The man stared at Izuku.

"We saw each other twice." Izuku nodded, seeing where his eyes moved to. To the man across the room. Izuku gave him a faint smile,

"Let's not give death glares alright?" Tensei stared back at him,

"He tried to kill me-"

"And you beat him into a pulp. I think that's even in my book." Izuku took in a deep breath, "But right now- you need to look like a good kid-"

"What does that mean?" He gave a look of confusion, Izuku nodding.

"Well… I'm going to need you to look like-like you do when you are doing an interview for your hero thing-"

"An interview?" Izuku nodded,

"Yes!" He smiled, "Just keep that up- and I will get through the rest of this, alright?" Tensei glare was harsh at Izuku,

"My mother said you were the best." Izuku's hand wiggled up, doing a so-so sign.

"I'm gonna do my best." He lowered his head lightly, "So, just- look nice." Tensei's glare softens, his lip pouting a bit.

"Fine." Izuku sighed. His client was a moron. Thank god. He just needed to do what he always did. It would go well. After a while, the judge came in. She took her seat, waving her hand to Mineta and Izuku. Both the lawyers stood from the seats, approaching the bench. She moved her eyes directly to Izuku.

"I've heard about you." Izuku nodded, "No tricks- no quirks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your honor." He smiled at her, "I have said it before, I am quirkless." She looked him down,

"I've heard that too but the rumor going around- is that it's undetectable." Izuku sighed,

"I've heard that as well." He spoke slowly, "But… I can rest assured- I don't have any abilities." He nodded, "I have my papers with me if you need to see them?" She shook her head,

"That won't be necessary Mr. Midoriya." Her eyes drifted to Mineta, "This will be a fair trial between us gentlemen. No tricks, nothing but the truth." Izuku nodded,

"Yes, your honor." Both Izuku and Mineta said in unison.

"Go back to your seats."

* * *

It took a while for the actual case to begin but when it did- boy was it exciting. A lot of speaking with eyewitnesses- most of them favored Tensei. It wasn't hard to expect. He was the first hero on the scene after all. He was protecting a lot of people- from Mr. Heroslayer. That being his name was an issue. Well, on his part. Kinda nice on Izuku. The jury was eating it all up. Izuku hadn't even said a word. He could feel a pair of eyes on him. He knew who they were from. Tensei's mother. She was unimpressed- with the lack of- well, Izuku having to do anything. Why? Because Izuku and his team- went out of the way to track down all of these witnesses. To speak to them prior to coming here. He wasn't fooled, this wasn't his first rodeo. He plans ahead. Which is why, when it was his turn to question, he spun out of his seat and moved to the bench. The first witness was a young woman. Her name was Rei Tachibana. She had a kid and was on her way to drop him off at school when the entire scene played out. She was very scared. His assistant Tokage had had coffee with her- asked her about the whole ordeal. So Izuku knew where to start,

"Good morning Mrs. Tachibana."

"Good morning." Her response was a bit rushed,

"Tell us about yourself, if you would?" She nodded and continued. Explaining that she was a homemaker. Took care of her child, and husband. Izuku let her speak. He could read the room. They trusted her. Mother's were always trustworthy. "So, you were alone- that morning?" She nodded,

"My husband had left to work early- so I took him to school. Yes." Izuku drew her form up,

"Your son- he was hurt during this ordeal, am I correct?" Her lips drew together,

"No. No- he was-" Her eyes moved to Tensei, "Mr. Iida made it in time- to protect us."

"He did," Izuku nodded, "Mrs. Tachibana, what would have occurred if my client- had perhaps shown up a bit later than he did?" Her eyes drew low, down to her hand.

"I-I fear something terrible." Izuku took it in stride,

"Could you perhaps elaborate?" Her eyes moved to Izuku,  
"I would most likely be dead." Izuku took in a deep breath, "I would have defended my son."

"Of course." He nodded, "As any parent would." Izuku spoke more the Jury now, "But lucky- you didn't have to do such a tragic thing, right Mrs. Tachibana?" He looked back at her, "No, there was a hero in place- to lay down their own life to make sure you and your child are safe." Mineta moved his hand up,

"Objection, he's asking a hypothetical question," The judge moved back to Izuku,

"I'll allow it." He nodded to her, "Get to the point."

"I will," He looked back at Mrs. Tachibana, "Speaking bluntly, Mrs. Tachibana, Mr. Iida saved you and your child's life- and the other onlookers- and passersby that day, am I correct?" Mrs. Tachibana nodded,

"He did." Her eyes moved to Tensei, "I am so grateful, thank you for your service." Izuku lifted his hand.

"Rest my case." The courtroom was already on his side, they were- but with the notion of a poor mother thanking his client, that was another matter. He's the hero everyone wanted to be. The type that deserved respect. So what if he abused his power a little and beat the ever-living shit out that guy- not next to him? Wasn't Izuku's problem, that's for sure. Next up- was a businessman. Izuku did much like what he did to the first woman, asked for name, job occupation, and family. He knew this person as well, Kaibara spoke with him. Invited him out for drinks. They chatted over drinks. Izuku knew how to take this conversation as well. He wasn't snarky with anything. Slow, asking his question's one at a time- to make sure the Jury behind him heard every single word,

"Were you scared for your life?"

"Yes." People in this world could relate. Living in such a world, the person beside them holding powers- that could potentially end their life, or in turn hold such small abilities to which they could not protect themselves. The room was clearing up, people taking sides. Izuku couldn't read the Jury- that was- insane. He was no mind reader, but he knew people. They felt bad for others in bad situations. That's why when they have power- they try to help those who seemed the most hurt. That's why on dating shows, the ugly person- still gets at least a chat with the attractive person. Cut- and clear. People rooted for those they thought are being wronged. In this case, Iida Tensei was a hero- who hurt someone- out of whatever reason. But he did it in order to protect others.

"And did Mr. Iida provide safety for you?"

"Yes." Izuku again rose his hand, moving back to his seat. He felt the man beside him staring at him,

"Don't act too surprised. Just keep looking thankful to them." Izuku took up his coffee. It was still warm. This wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be. He looked over to Mineta, and to his disbelief, he wasn't troubled. Not even a little. Well, he had something planned- didn't he? Izuku cleared his throat, the judge waving back to Mineta,

"Mr. Minoru, your new witness?" He stood from his seat- buttoning up his jacket.

"Yes, your honor." He smiled back at her, the room grew silent as a young man walked down the room- and took a seat the bench. Izuku didn't know who he was-

"T-tenya?" Izuku looked back at the man, confused.

"You know him?" Izuku asked lowly,

"He-he's my younger brother." Izuku looked back at him. Shit. Mineta stood up,

"What is your name?"

"Iida Tenya." Well.

"Can you tell us what your relationship is with the diffident?" Tenya's eyes moved to Izuku,

"He's my older brother." Izuku looked back at Tensei,

"Why is he on the stand?" He whispered lowly, his hand covering his mouth. Tensei's voice was rough,

"I-I don't know-"

"Your brother?" Mineta smiled, "How is he as a big brother?"

"Objection. That's misleading." The judge stared at Izuku, nodding.

"It is. Mr. Minoru, that is a warning." Mineta nodded, steading his paces.

"Acknowledged." He only smiled, "Where were you that day- Mr. Iida?" Tenya drew his eyes up,

"I-I… I was called for backup." He nodded.

"You do support often?"

"For my brother? Yes." His eyes steadied at his brother.

"Is he a good hero-"

"Objection! Speculation!" Izuku moved his hand up, the judge moving her eyes back to him,

"I'll allow it." Her eyes moved back at Tenya, "Answer it, son." He nodded,

"My brother is a great hero." Izuku didn't like where this was going, "A hardworking man, yes." Mineta had stopped his nervous pace. That was his tick. Izuku looked back at his client. He was happy. Izuku started to sense what was going on. Where this was heading. He sat up in his seat, his eyes drawing at the man's stiff shoulders. He wasn't the type to lie- not for his brother- not against anything. He was a law abiding citizen alright. Izuku looked back at Tensei, drawing quickly close to him.

"Was he there that day?" Tensei nodded,

"Yeah." Izuku rubbed his cheek, bitting down on his lip. Alright. This- this was unplanned. A family member against- well his family. Izuku took in a deep breath.

"You look up to him, I might add?" Tenya nodded, "That day- were you with your brother?"

"I was." Mineta stood steady in place.

"Did you help your brother- take down my client?" Tenya nodded,

"I did."

"Then- you saw your brother viciously apprehend my client? To beat him into a pulp- break his ribs, break his nose- leave him sitting out there a bloody mess?" Izuku moved his hand up,

"Objection, misleading."

"On what grounds, Mr. Midorya?" Izuku waved his hand back and forth,

"He's being vague and asking a lot of question- not clear ones." The judge nodded.

"Mr. Minoru, get to the point."

"Your brother hurt that man- to the point where you had to restrain him, correct Mr. Iida?"

"Correct." Izuku took in a deep breath. This isn't good.

"I rest my case." Izuku stood up from his seat, it was his turn. To question- this surprise witness. Izuku had to counter what he had just done- because the room was unsteady. So much more now.

"Hello." Izuku spoke up, "Mr. Iida." Tenya gave him a glum look,

"Hello," Izuku nodded,

"So, your brother is a hero."

"Yes."

"The Iida name is well known. Very prestigious line of heroes." Izuku spoke up, "Your brother is at the head of this no?" Tenya's eyes cracked up to his older brother.

"Yes.

"Then, you help around?" Izuku bobbed his head, "With the hero business."

"I am a hero."

"A hero." Izuku nods,

"It seems to me- that you are jealous of your older brother," Izuku spoke to him,

"Objection! Assumption." Mineta called. Izuku rolled his eyes,

"Mr. Midorya, warning."

"Yes, your honor." Izuku focused back onto the man. "But I assumed- since before- everyone was thanking his older brother. It appeared as if he wasn't on the scene at all."

"Objection! Assumption!" Izuku grunted,

"Mr. Midorya," He lifted his hand to her.

"I'll get to the point."

"Do so." The judge said lowly. Izuku felt himself rock lightly setting himself directly in front of Tenya.

"You got the scene of crime late. From my reports- about ten minutes. In those ten minutes- your brother had a life or death fight. You arrived at the end. So, you restrained him- but knew nothing about what had occurred before, correct?" Tenya stared at Izuku.

"Correct."

"Then you would not know- if he had had to fight for his life, no?"

"I would not." Izuku snapped his finger,

"So, let us go through this once again." Izuku's voice rang through the room. Everyone was silent. "You were late to help your older brother- arrived to see him hurt, and in turn fighting off the plaintiff?" The room had the right amount of silence. Everyone was holding onto his every word. Tenya drew forward, choking up a little before speaking into the speaker.

"Correct." Izuku clasped his hands together,

"I rest my case." He moved back to his seat, sitting down. He looked back at Mineta, who held a frown over his lips. Izuku returned it. He tried to slip this- his brother in. Izuku wasn't going to allow this to happen. Not after everything had run so smoothly before. The judge stacked up her forms,

"Alright, now for closing statements. Who would like to go first?" Izuku pointed back to Mineta who nodded.

"I'll go first." He stood up, walking to the front of the room. "Imagine you are a young person- who makes mistakes- because people aren't perfect. You got caught up in the wrong crowd and made a mistake. And because of that mistake- you were hurt so badly that you had to be put on life support. That your stomach had to be sewn back together because- it was ruptured and was leaking out gastric juices to your other organs. To corrupt them. I want you to ask yourselves today, does this man get a pass- because he's a hero? Because he was on the other side- to be able to do that," He gestured to his client. "He may be a villain, but that man is just as human as the rest of the people in here- and what he suffered was a great injustice." Mineta nodded, "I rest my case." He came back to his seat, Izuku taking in a deep breath. Mineta looked over at Izuku,

"Your turn." Izuku stood up, moving to the front of the room.

"A hero is a job that not everyone can do." Izuku looked back at Tensei, "It is something that others don't understand. Putting your life- your life on the line to protect others. Strangers- who won't ever thank you. But a hero's job is to protect those. Those with a voice and those without. My client stands here- a man who risks his life on a nearly daily basis to ensure others get home to their loved ones- not knowing himself if he will arrive back to his own. A man scared- fought off the plaintiff to not only protect himself but a woman with a child, a man- his own brother- and so many more who have no idea." Izuku's finger moved, "Who knows what that man would be doing right now- if he was not stopped when he was, but we know for sure- that my client would be still saving people. Helping. Protecting." Izuku gave a curt nod. "I rest my case." The room was silent. Emotions in the air were thick- both sides having strong final words.

"Alright." The judge spoke up, "We will now allow the jury to make the final decisions." She looked over at the other men and women, "We will resume with the verdict after."


End file.
